


And so it begins

by Itenoria



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itenoria/pseuds/Itenoria
Summary: In which Max needs a whole lot of clarification on what a ‘sibling’ is





	

Someone once told him that the most beautiful thing to wake up to was the sunrise. That spread of golden hues, slowly spreading across the horizon, bringing light and beauty to any and everything its tendrils touched.

At one point, Alec had agreed.

Now though, his definition of the most beautiful thing to wake up to was totally different. It was watching the rise and fall of a strong chest. It was long lashes fanned across tanned cheeks, which fluttered intermittently. It was dark hair, spread across soft pillows. It was a formerly bejeweled hand, now free of rings, curved protectively around his in sleep.

It was the sight of Magnus Bane, fast asleep, looking soft and vulnerable as he held onto his hands.

“How long are you going to watch me sleep Alexander?” The words were murmured and sleep tinged.

“For as long as I can,” Alec replied and smiled.

Magnus chuckled, and then those long eyelashes fluttered and then lifted to reveal smiling brown eyes. Magnus’ full lips curved into a smile and his tongue flicked out to lick his lips.

And that right there, was the second most beautiful thing to wake up to. Magnus awake and smiling at him.

“Sleep well,” Alec asked.

Magnus gave a lazy smile. “Yeah. You?”

Alec hummed and leaded forward, pressing his lips against Magnus, mouth moist and warm, sliding against Magnus’. Just as he slid his tongue in, he heard a giggle.

Both he and Magnus pulled back with a chuckle and turned to look at the little intruder. “Max.”

Another childish giggle and then Max popped out from his hiding place underneath their bed and crept up to join them, snuggling in-between his fathers. “Dad. Papa.”

“Morning my little blueberry,” Magnus murmured, causing their son to giggle yet again.

Alec smiled.

“Papa? Dad?” It was more a question than a greeting and Magnus and Alec’s eyes met over Max’s head, both wondering what was wrong.

“Yes, Max,” Alec said.

“What’s a sib…sib…” his forehead scrunched up in thought.

“A sibling,” Alec asked and Max nodded eagerly.

Magnus and Alec’s eyes met once again, and as one they glanced at Max whose eyes was swinging from one father to the other, waiting for an answer.

“Well Maxie,” Alec begun as he ran his fingers through his son’s blue hair, tweaking the horns slightly in a way that had Max giggling. “A sibling is another word for a brother or sister who sometimes you’re related to by blood, for example, dad and aunt Izzy.”

Max nodded. “Hmmm-nnh.”

“And sometimes, you aren’t related by blood, but your bond is still as strong,” Alec continued. “For example, dad and Uncle Jace.” Max nodded, the frown on his forehead clearing and Alec smiled. “And then uncle Simon and aunt Clary.”

“Why do you ask blueberry,” Magnus asked. It was his turn to run his fingers through Max’s hair.

Max shrugged. “No reason.” He smiled at each of them, showing yet another set of growing teeth—really, he was growing so fast, it made Alec’s heart clench every time he looked at him. “Morning dad. Morning papa,” Max said with a big grin and pushed himself up. He placed, soft and sloppy kisses on both Alec and Magnus's cheeks, causing his fathers to chuckle, and then he skipped out of the room, little feet pounding outside the bedroom as he ran to the room Magnus had magicked into the loft the day they’d brought him home.

***

“Seriously Magnus,” Alec grumbled as he half protested and half scowled.

Magnus didn’t pay him any mind, wrapping several scarfs around that long and lean neck. He reached for the gloves on the chair and when Alec started protesting, merely looked at him, calm and patient until Alec huffed and presented his hands.

Magnus allowed himself a little smirk and then slid the gloves on Alec.

Next up was the beanie, and although Alec kept moving his head in his bid to get Magnus to not slip it on, Magnus snapped his fingers and just like that the beanie was situated, with its Rudolph nosed tip pointing skyward.

It was cute.

Alec though huffed. “Seriously Magnus?”

“You’re not catching a cold. Not on my watch,” Magnus muttered as he snapped his fingers and in his hands appeared the hot thermos he’d painted snowflakes on, so they’d appear more festive.

Alec raised an eyebrow, clearly showing his displeasure, but huffed when Magnus just stared right back at him.

He accepted the thermos and the kiss and was just about to deepen the kiss when…

“Papa?"

Alec jerked, tipping over the thermos that would have crashed to the ground had Magnus not caught it in time.

Magnus placed the thermos on the kitchen island and they turned to Max who was standing by the door. “Yes Blueberry,” Magnus said.

“Can this sib…sib… _brother_ , be younger or older than me,” Max asked.

“He can be either,” Magnus replied. Just as he was about to ask exactly _why_ Max was asking, Max had already run off. He turned back to look at Alec who was at the moment trying to yank the beanie off. “Alexander,” Magnus warned and had to stifle his laughter when Alec slumped back, looking miserable. Feeling sorry for him, he snapped his fingers, turning the beanie to a plain green hat.

Seeing Alec’s face light up at the change, made it more than worth it.

***

“Really Alexander? Richard Attenborough? Doesn’t ring a bell?”

Alec shook his head.

“Dorey Walker,” Magnus asked.

“Nope”.

“Bryan Bedford,” Magnus pressed.

“I have nothing,” Alec answered.

“Mara Wilson,” Magnus tried again.

Alec cocked his head. “Wasn’t she the child in Mrs. Doubtfire?”

“Exactly,” Magnus exclaimed and sat up in excitement. “Really Alexander. How can you have watched Mrs. Doubtfire and not seen Miracle on 34th street?”

Alec shrugged. “Robin Williams was in one and not in the other?”

Magnus rolled his eyes, reached for the remote and switched on the TV.

“What are you doing,” Alec asked.

“Rectifying the situation,” Magnus said, sounding so prim that Alec had to hold back a laugh.

“Seriously,” Alec asked.

“Seriously,” Magnus confirmed and with a snap of his fingers dimmed the lights and had them so neatly cocooned in a duvet that Alec sighed and laid his head down on Magnus’ chest, snuggling in as he breathed deep, taking in that smell that was uniquely Magnus.

Just as Magnus was about to click on the rent icon right beside the ‘Miracle on the 34th Street’ poster, they heard the pitter-patter of small feet.

“Dad. Papa” Max called.

“Maxie,” Alec called right back and soon their son was in the living room, staring up at them. “Is anything wrong?”

Max shook his head. “Will a brother look like me?”

Alec’s eyes narrowed. “Is anyone saying anything about the way you look?”

Max huffed and rolled his eyes exasperatedly. He looked so much like Magnus in that moment that Alec’s eyes slid over to his fiancé who chuckled. “No Dad.”

Alec harrumphed and Magnus answered. “He might or he might not. It doesn’t mean he would love you any less. Plus, we would all still be a family.”

Max nodded, and then wiggled his way up the couch, and ended up curled up right in the middle of his fathers, blanketed by each of them on both sides.

The fit was just a little tight but Alec wouldn’t have it any other way. He had his arms on Magnus’ chest and his face buried in Max’s soft curls.

And there they stayed as the movie started to play, laughing and talking, snacking on cookies and hot cocoa as they watched Kris Kringle give the Walkers a Christmas they would never forget.

***

They stepped into the room; fingers digging into flesh, mouth fused together, tongue sliding against tongue, heads cocked to the side so they could take the kiss even deeper.

Magnus’ hands ran down Alec’s back, sending his spine tingling and Alec gasped, breaking the kiss as he looked into Magnus’ eyes, chest heaving, mouth swollen, the desire swirling in his eyes reflected in Magnus’.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed on his neck, on his jutting collarbone and Alec swallowed, staying rooted in place as Magnus stepped closer, those fingers running up his arms, sending little jolts as they made their way up to his neck and up to his chin.

Magnus gave a light tug and their mouths crashed together again, and Magnus pinned him to the door. Alec hooked his leg around Magnus’ waist, pulling him closer, groins sliding against each other.

And just as Magnus’ hands slid beneath Alec's jeans, cupping his ass, Max’s voice rang out.

“Dad? Papa?”

_Shit!_

Magnus stayed frozen in place, unable to remove his hands without their son learning exactly where those hands had been.

“You’re still up Maxie,” Alec asked and glared at Izzy who chuckled.

“Not my fault you two didn’t confirm that he was asleep before you got down to business,” Izzy chuckled as she slipped into her winter jacket. She bent till she was at eye level with Max. “Night Maxie,” she said with a smile, and smiled into his hair when he hugged her.

Seconds later, she was out the door, leaving Alec, Magnus and Max alone in the loft, with Magnus’ hands still cupping Alec’s ass.

_This is going to be awkward._

Max tilted his head slightly as he stared hard at them. But then he shrugged. “How do I get a brother?”

_Huh. Still stuck on the brother issue I see._

Alec licked his lips. “Huh. Two ways really. The biological way…” His eyes narrowed when Magnus gave a strangled laugh and his hands tightened on his ass, and then rushed through when he saw Max’s mouth purse—no way in hell was he about to start explaining to his son what the biological way was and how it was improbable that he and Magnus could pull it off. “And there’s also adoption.”

Max nodded and headed to his room.

Just as Alec was breathing a sigh of relief, Ma stopped and turned around. “Um, dad? Where are papa’s hands?”

***

A couple of days before Christmas, Alec stumbled upon a little boy he then took home. Magnus had taken one look at the boy at the wariness that clouded those eyes and the way the boy seemed to expect rejection, and accepted him as his.

Max meanwhile had been thrilled, spending the time following the new addition around and smiling really wide every time Rafael caught his eyes. He did it so often that a couple of hours after they brought him home, Rafael smiled.

Christmas that year, their family of three became a family of four, as they welcomed Rafael Santiago Lightwood-Bane into their family.

***

Alec woke up, head feeling slightly wooly, trying to catch his bearings. It took a short while for him to realize that he was on the bed—how had he gotten there though? Last thing he remembered was reading on the couch—and that Magnus was at the moment, wide awake and smiling down at him—so that's how he'd gotten to bed last night.

He smiled. "Morning."

Magnus smiled right back. "Morning sleepyhead."

"Guessing I fell asleep on the couch huh," Alec muttered and burrowed closer so he could cuddle.

Magnus wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, placing his chin in the middle of Alec's hair. "Yup. Was 'Tess of the D'Urbervilles' really that boring?"

Alec snorted. "Like you have to…" He trailed off at the sight of their sons peeking into the room.

"Rafa. Maxie," he called and the two boys came running. Or rather, Max galloped into the room and Rafael made his entrance a bit more slowly.

By the time they both got to the bed, they looked at he and Magnus with such expectant expressions that the alarm bells started to ring.

And it was all confirmed when Max, forehead scrunched up in thought asked, "Dad. What's a puppy?"

Magnus immediately started to laugh, even as Alec found himself shaking his head.

_And so it begins. Again._

**Author's Note:**

> There you go love. I do hope it made you smile at very least. Hope this New Year gives you more opportunities and the courage to try out new things, even as you write, and read and thirst to know more about this strange and overwhelming world we live in.


End file.
